


Wings

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in heat, and he wants Dean. Bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Dean rested on his bed, his own bed in their bunker. Sammy was somewhere in the library reading who knows what. Researching most likely. Dean wasn't tired, but just wanted to rest his eyes, he laid sideways on his bed with his feet hanging over touching the ground, his back fitting nicely on his memory foam bed. He sighed, took a deep breath and then he heard it. The flutter of wings, a single feather landing on his forehead. He grabbed the feather from his head and opened his eyes.

"Cas, you shedding or something?" Dean could hear Castiel panting kind of hard, so he shot up to make sure he was doing okay. He could see Castiel's wings, could actually see them. They were turning a weird colour, it was actually kind of breath taking, swirls of purple and blue and their regular black colour only more shiny then ever. A couple of feathers were on the floor around Castiel's feet.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him up and held him tight against his chest, pressing his hips into Dean's. His wings, huge and soft, started wrapping around Dean's back. Dean could hear Castiel's breathing, it was heavy and.. there was something pushing up against Dean's thigh.

"Whoa, whoa, Cas... are you.. do you have a.. boner?" Castiel didn't say anything only leaned up to kiss Dean right on the lips. Dean responded right away by kissing back and wrapping his hands around Castiel's back, slightly brushing against his wings. At the touch of Dean's fingers tickling his feathers Castiel gave a little moan. Dean heard this and smiled against his lovers lips.

"You like that?" Dean brushed his fingers a little harder through all of the angels feathers and gave a light gentle tug. Castiel's head nuzzled into Deans and he moaned louder this time. Dean covered Cas's mouth and turned him around and pushed him hard down on the bed, walking over to the door and locked it. He walked back over to Castiel while stripping off his shirt and looked at Castiel still panting hard, him laying on the bed how he himself was just a moment ago.

"Cas.."

"Dean, I want you, I need you, now." Castiel said through rushed breaths.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean breathed out and bit his own lip.

"I'm in... how you would call this.. "heat", I need to mate, and I pick you for this.. situation.." Castiel's 'boner' was now a full hard-on that was pitching a tent a mile high and was clearly visable through his slacks.

Dean gaped at the sight and stood between Castiel's legs. He then bent down and rubbed his hand over Cas's raging erection up to the button on his pants, he looked up just in time to see Castiel's eyes roll back and his hands gently grip the sheets on the bed. Dean slowly unbuttoning Cas's slacks, when suddenly he was on his back, laying the right way on the bed and Castiel on top of him. His wings fluttered around them and Dean looked lustfully at Castiel and gave him a smirk. Dean reached up and and rubbed his fingers on the tips of the angels feathers and saw Cas's eyes close and his mouth open. 

"Again, Dean" Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips and pulled him over his own now apparent hard-on. Cas reacted by arching his back, in which Dean took the chance to lean up and grab a handful of feathers and roughly pull, a few feathers coming loose.

"..Dean... My.. my pants are too tight, this feels too good." Castiel's hands went to Dean's sides and he gently scratched making Dean buck up against his ass and grind softly. Castiel moaned loudly and started to unzip his pants himself. Dean smacked his hands away and smiled.

"That's my job, don't you dare." Dean grabbed Cas's slacks by the waistband and tore them off all the way, making Cas fall back between Deans legs to get them off, which Dean quickly got his boxers off his angel and put him back on his lap. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's hard dick and dropped a little spit on to his tip and slowly and gently pushed down on his head to his shaft and worked on Castiel's hard-on until Castiel was panting and his feet, which were pinned under Deans legs, were trying to curl. Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly, letting out little moans every time Dean's hand went down his shaft. Castiel started rocking his hips a little, and Dean knew he wanted more. The hunter pulled down his own pants and boxers just enough for his erection to pop out and slightly rub against Castiel's.

"Dean, please" Castiel groaned and Dean's smirk got bigger. 

Dean licked his palms and put his dick against Cas's and started rubbing both their hard-on's in this hands. Castiel felt his hunter's dick against his and squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to moan loudly. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas passionately. One of his hands left what he was doing and reached the bed side table, he fumbled to open the drawer, while still kissing his angel, and then he found it, a small bottle of lube and he smiled against Cas's lips.

Cas opened his eyes and looked down on Dean.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Castiel started to get nervous and looked over at what Dean was now holding in his hand. "..bu.. but, Dean, I've never.. done "that" before" Castiel was now getting red in the face, he was blushing. Dean looked at the angel in front of him and chuckled lightly and looked at his face.

"I will be gentle with you, Cas. You don't have to worry." Dean gathered Castiel in his lap and scooted backwards and pushed Cas backwards on the bed so that he was now back on top of him, with Cas's legs now on each side of Dean. 

Dean opened the bottle of lube and put some in his hand and spread it around in his palm. Dean leaned down and kissed the vunerable angel that was in front of him and gently pushed a finger against Castiel's hole. Castiel arched his back and moaned Dean's name loudly. Dean smiled and kissed down Castiel's neck and pushed in one finger slowly. He slightly twisted his finger inside Cas and brought it in and out of Cas's hole and noticed that the angel's dick was dribbling with precum. At the sight of that, Dean leaned down and swirled his tongue on Castiel's tip and very softly pushed in another lubed up finger into Castiel's hole. Cas's hips started rocked slowly against Dean's fingers and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly.

"Cas, are you going to cum?" Dean licked down Cas's shaft and started twisting his fingers and bringing them in and out faster and faster. Castiel's lips parted and his eyebrows raised up and Dean softly heard a muttered "yes" somewhere in that, and there it was. His beautiful angel, cumming. Hot, sticky, white liquid poured onto Castiel's stomach, all over his shirt and Dean's fingers slowed down. He slowly took them out and laid down on him and leaned up to Cas's lips.

Dean whispered against Cas's lips, "How did that feel, lover." Castiel blushed at the name of "lover" being given to him and his wings wrapped around Dean hiding their faces as they began to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/leave kudos/bookmark it if you enjoyed, I'd really like to know!


End file.
